If Nostalgia Had A Face
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Toshiro had his first kiss...by a girl he met that day. But forced to leave his home country and come back...has his feelings ever changed? What would he do when he returned and saw that his nostalgia had a face that always showed up in his dreams? T atm
1. Steps with a Purpose

**A/N: Ahh yes another fic…but this time it's different…and this fic goes out for my lil sister **_**KamochiUzumaki**_**….a b-day fic that was supposed to be out long before so I'm guessing it's belated…Gomen na sai imouto-chan! (^**w**^).**

**Disclaimer: I own nada in this cute lil fic I came up with.**

**Warning: Should there be any…that's if you guys want this to continue…till then there is none…**

**Toshiro – 10 years old**

**Karin- 10 years old**

Bad boy Toshiro!

* * *

><p>He had finally lost those vultures that followed and circled like no tomorrow. Professionals they were losing sight of a small boy, with white hair and shocking turquoise eyes, in a rush hour stampede of commoners returning from their lunch hour. Plus he was wearing a black dress jacket for heaven's sake…a boy with a brand name jacket tailored to fit him perfectly? Can't miss such a sight.<p>

Now small boy is lost…after purposely dodging the long legs and high heels of people chattering non-stop on their mobiles. And now he was leaning on a wall in an alley trying to come up with a plan to get home. Just to spite the so-called bodyguards for not returning home with the Hitsugaya heir. Or he could find the headquarters in this busy city, the tallest, most expensive landmark in the area. He again looked out up and down the street at the buildings but still couldn't pinpoint the building. He sighed as he pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets, fingers surrounding a piece of silk fabric.

He glared into the ground, past his grey shorts and black loafers. A black ball crawled to his right foot and sniffed. Toshiro shrieked and kicked his foot in fright. The rat hissed at him, baring its yellow teeth before scurrying away. Toshiro groaned as he slid down the cement wall of the alley, graffiti sprayed on its face. He hated this little 'adventure' already and just wanted to go home to his clean, safe bed…away from dirty trash and rats and the ever buzzing life of the streets.

"Are you lost little boy?"

He looked up to see wide night-grey eyes look down on him, filled with concern. They were cat-like, surrounded by clean, pale skin slightly sunburned, the face of a girl. Wait…did she call him little? Toshiro rose up from his crouch to his full height, with a slight but cold glare at the girl. They were about the same height but he glowered none the less.

"I'm not little, you," he corrected.

"Well I couldn't help but to think that with seeing you scream like a girl after seeing a mouse," she teased her face smug.

His eyebrow twitched but he kept silent.

"I don't have time for a commoner," he muttered turning away from her to walk through the other end of the alley, which she came from.

The girl glared after hearing the statement.

"Scaredy-cat," she said loud enough for him to hear.

That stopped him in his tracks as he froze at the insult.

"What?"

"You heard me, Scaredy-Cat," she repeated stressing each word.

Usually he wouldn't react to such a petty thing, because nobody ever dared to say such things to him in his life. Obviously this girl doesn't know who he is. Plus the Hitsugaya family was never scared…ever.

"Watch what you say, commoner," he growled.

"Or what? You gonna call daddy on me?" she teased with a mock shudder, before chuckling a bit.

"I don't have time for your games," he muttered finally looking at the girl.

Then there was a spark. This girl was a commoner…so she would know her way around this dump of a city. She held a soccer ball under arm and wore boy shorts, a green shirt and tennis shoes. Her short cropped hair had a cap covering it. But the eyes caught him more in her appearance.

"Heh…what's your name, you?"

"Eh? Karin Kurosaki," the girl said without a hitch.

She obviously wasn't scared at telling her name to a high society.

"Kurosaki, ne? Well do you want to be useful?"

"Eh? You need my help?" the girl asked a little taken back.

"Are you that slow, Kurosaki?"

"Well sorry but I don't help strangers,"

"Strangers…I think acquaintances would better fit,"

"And acquaintances would introduce themselves before they beg for help,"

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched noticeably but he stopped himself from continuing the banter.

"Toshiro…Toshiro Hitsugaya,"

He watched the girl eyes widen and a calculating look crossed her features. Now she finally realized who he was.

"Oh so little Toshi is lost from the nest huh?" she cooed teasingly.

"Oi…don't you know who I am?"

"Duh…of course I do…you're the little spoiled brat and heir of the Hitsugaya Tech. Corp,"

Toshiro's eyes stared at the girl a little stunned.

"My dad and nii-san talk about you all the time so it'd be stupid of me not to know…" she replied at his questioning face, "fine I'll help you find HQ but on one condition,"

He could already think of the check his dad will have to write up…

"You spend the rest of the day with me,"

Toshiro did a double take. That's all. To spend the day with her…that's all she wants? What could he lose?

"Fine," he grumbled.

"But not like that though…I don't know what my friends would think of me,"

Toshiro deadpanned as the girl took off her cap with a short shake of her hair, her willow bangs falling in to place, framing her face. Yes he noticed everything. But his thoughts were interrupted by the cap being jutted into his chest.

"Put this on…it'll help with keeping your identity hidden, I suppose you have bodyguards looking for you?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Then the jacket has to go…the insignia is too obvious," and proceeded to pull the jacket off.

He shrugged her off with a glare, "I can take it off myself, commoner," he growled.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes as she waited for him to throw the piece of clothing away. She eyed him critically as the boy stood before her and went up to pop open two buttons on his dress shirt, revealing the black undershirt.

"There…a regular boy, now follow me," and she grabbed the boy dragging him through the crowds.

"O-Oi!" he protested.

But she couldn't hear him over the roar of city life.

They ran a few blocks, expertly dodging the people along the way until they reached parking lot of the city mall. They neared a group of boys about their age that stood at the entrance.

"Oi Karin!" one of them yelled out.

"Hey guys…what we doing today?"

"ARCADE!" they all yelled.

"Hai, hai," she chuckled.

"Oi…who's the new guy?"

Toshiro lowered his head automatically, the cap obscuring his eyes.

"Oh…aah this is…um...Chiaki!" she introduced.

"Chiaki, huh?" Toshiro peeked up to see the boy, the same height, looking at him, "so where you picked up this small fry eh, Karin?"

He tensed. Who's he to talk anyway…they're the same height!

"Oh… he's one of my dad's patient's son…his dad asked me to take him out for a while," she explained.

"Oooh…how's the old man, kid?" the boy asked.

Toshiro stayed silent, keeping his face down.

"Is he dumb, Karin?"

"Umm…he might be a little shy, Jinta"

"Shy, huh…hey kid, what's your name?"

"…"

"Man…he really is a dumbass, is he deaf too? HEELLOOO?" the boy waved a hand in front of Toshiro's face.

"Chiaki…" he said clearly, smacking the boy's hand away. He peeked out from under the cap, his shocking eyes, glinting dangerously, "Chiaki Matsumoto,"

"Well it took you long enough, kid," the boy shrugged it off, grinning.

"Never thought it was necessary really," he replied coolly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… little shrimp got mouth now, huh?"

Toshiro sent him a quick glare before Karin intercepted the two with a nervous smile.

"Minna, let's go to the arcade, ne?"

"Yeah…we've wasted enough sunshine out here," he shrugged walking into the mall with his hands clasped behind his head.

The group followed Jinta into the mall save a little girl who hesitantly looked at Toshiro before nodding her greeting and scampering off. Okay then…

"I can't believe you,"

"I can't believe you hang out with those kinds of people…"

"Just act normal…baka," and she walked off.

"Whatever," Toshiro mumbled.

They walked through the small crowds with the group ahead of them in plain sight. Toshiro continually glared at the redhead of the group as he talked loudly with his friends. Who was he to call him short…they might be the same height but a clear wide gap in social status.

"Yo Karin…hurry it up!"

God he's so annoying.

What's with the goofy grin too…and it may be too far to see but he clearly saw a tint on his face…a blush perhaps?

"Hai~," Karin answered picking up the pace from a stroll to a slow jog.

Toshiro, stubbornly lagged behind, with his hands shoved in his pockets, a scowl on his face. He looked up as he approached the so called arcade, and raised an eyebrow. So this is the big excitement. His game room was better than this. At the front was a blinking sign with 'Urahara's Arcade' in neon green. He could hear the orchestra of game sounds from just standing outside. A tap on the shoulder brought him back from his observations to see Karin.

"Hey…you have change?"

"For what?"

"To play games," she replied pulling a 'duh' face.

"Tch…no…the bodyguards kept my wallet for me,"

"Which rich kid doesn't have money on their person?" Karin sighed exasperated, "Alright here,"

Karin grabbed his hand out his pocket and placed a small heap of coins in the centre of his palm.

"Don't spend them all in one game, kay?" and she ran off into the jungle of blinking lights.

'What am I…five?' he thought with a scowl. He glanced at the coins in his hand as he walked into the arcade. He looked at the slots to see that each game was one coin per try. So he could play 15 games if he wanted to. He glanced at the kids at certain games all yelling over the loud game music and stared widely at the blinking lights. At each game over, the machine would cough up a string of tickets depending on the points. He stuffed the coins in his pockets as he strolled deeper in the arcade. It was like the place would never end…

'The place must be huge'

"Yeah!"

He looked over at the outburst to see over by the corner where a soccer game was set. Two goals were set up beside each other separated by a net wall. At the goal a mean-looking goal keeper moved it's limbs and moved side to side to try to block the players shot…it looked like it could be a multi-player is the players wanted. Karin was by herself, shooting balls at the goal, missing some but gaining much more. He watched her until the tenth ball was shot and her score was displayed. Nine out of ten…and level setting was Professional.

'Not bad…for a commoner,' he thought to himself.

He couldn't help the amused smile as he watched her push in another coin, picking the same level. She grunted each kick, grinning at each goal and growling at her rare miss.

"You're form is wrong," he pointed out before he could stop himself.

"Huh?"

She turned to me, but frowned when she saw who it was.

"Oh yeah? And what would you know?" she challenged, breathing a little hard.

"Your stance is not balanced, your striking foot should be pointing towards the goal," he instructed.

She sniffed.

"Well let's see a demonstration…_sensei_," she stressed the last bit with sarcasm.

"Hn," Toshiro answered as he shoved his coin in the slot and the first ball rolled towards him. He stopped it, got into the right position and took a breath, determination in his eyes. He glanced at the ever moving goal keeper, timed himself and kicked. The ball went straight for the crook of his arm where it disappeared. The next ball rolled up in front of him. This time he tipped it in the air before laying a solid kick that sent it cleanly between the angry goal keeper's legs. He continued until the tenth ball and his score came up. Ten out of ten. The goal keeper rolled his eyes in anguish as it growled.

'As expected,' he thought with a smug face.

A steady stream of tickets poured out his side of the machine but he paid no attention. He was watching Karin as she corrected her stance and took a breath. With a determined face she kicked each ball perfectly past the goal keeper. She lit up when she saw the perfect score on her screen and the same steady flow of tickets slid out on the floor. She giggled as she collected them in her hands with a smile.

"Hee~" she grinned.

She glanced up at Toshiro to see him staring at her. He came back to earth and bent down to get his tickets with a scowl and a cough. A small smile crossed her features before she replaced it quickly with a smirk.

"C'mon little Toshi…let's get a cup to hold these tickets," she said as she passed him.

"OI! Don't call me 'little Toshi' you commoner,"

"Blah blah blah Toshiro…lighten up will ya?" she waved him off, with a sly grin.

A slight blush crossed his features as he stomped, following the girl to the counter. Meanwhile a pair of eyes were watching the two bicker about the games they should play next. Karin made another jab at Toshiro and he retorted with vigor. The person glared at the white-haired boy.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya huh?" he muttered as he turned away at the call of his name.

"Jinta c'mon dude!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah I gotta walk him home so ya later!" Karin waved as they walked down the street away from the mall.<p>

"Later Karin!"

The two kids walked side by side in the crowd, ever busy no matter what time it was. They talked about little things that kids talk about generally and bickered over the little disagreement. Before long they were in front of an edifice of glass and steel. A large H, cradled by a dragon, was at the head of the building and people on the inside, were it's innards, ever moving. It was a body with an inner turmoil.

"So this is it huh?"

"Yeah…impressed?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," she whistled, "but I don't want to risk your head being bigger than your already small body,"

"Damn commoner,"

"I love you too,"

A tug at his heart was the only thing he could feel after she spilled those words. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he frowned at his reaction to such a simple statement. He was an aristocrat…

He huffed and frowned as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?" he replied turning his head…

He froze at the smile she threw his way, showing all teeth. It was warm and caused a flutter in his stomach. He gripped the handkerchief in his pocket to try to control the feelings.

"Thanks for hanging out today…it was fun," she grinned, her grey eyes flashing.

"U-uh sure…same here,"

"Well you wouldn't have guessed from you're scary face," she quipped teasingly.

"Shut up, damn commoner," he growled.

'What's with her…she's so…raw...'

He hissed his teeth at the thought.

"Young Master!"

The two turned to see two men in suits, push their way through the crowd. So long plan of getting the bodyguards fired.

"Hey,"

"What no—"

He blinked. He was frozen. A slight increase in pressure caused his breath to hitch in his throat. Karin pulled back from the kiss to grin mischievously at him, a blush betraying the girl in her façade of pure confidence.

"Wha-wha," he stuttered still surprised from the sudden gesture.

"That's what they do in the movies, ne?" she giggled, "thanks for the date Toshiro Hitsugaya,"

With a swish of her hair she turned and ran away, opposite of the approaching hired men. Toshiro watched her blend slowly into the bustling crowd. His brain was still trying to process what had happened only mere seconds ago. That was his first…and he was strangely satisfied.

"Young Master! Are you alright?"

"We are terribly sorry for losing sight of you! Forgive us, sir,"

Toshiro didn't answer the men but kept gazing into the crowds where his latest companion had disappeared into. He smiled a bit before turning to the apologizing men.

"I'll relay to father about your raise, gentlemen," he said before walking into the building, leaving dumbstruck men behind.

* * *

><p><em>*time skip~*<em>

"It is an honor to welcome you to Tokyo, Master Toshiro," a female voice over a PA stated.

Toshiro lifted the Beats © headphones off his ear, a glint of light from the steel grey piercings. He rested the headphones like a necklace on his shoulders and rose from his seat, pulling a messenger bag over his shoulder. Korean pop hummed from the device as he walked towards the portal to the outside.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight, Hitsugaya-sama," a said the flight attendants as he neared the door.

The pilot cockpit door opened to reveal a busty redhead woman, with a mole over her lip, miniscule. Her light blue eyes sparkled with mischief and laughter as she exited after the white haired teen.

"Great to be back, ne Toshi-kun?" she smiled, pulling on sun glasses to shield her baby blues from the mid-summer sun.

"Hn Rangiku…let's just home,"

"And begin preparations?"

He smiled which Rangiku caught on. She couln't help the smirk from appearing on her lips. Toshiro shielded his eyes with his own pair of glasses.

"Let's go,"

And he stepped down the mobile ladder, that had waited on them since they had landed. He paused at the last and looked at the ground beneath him. He smirked and stepped off the ladder. And he walked…with a purpose.

_This is where it continues…_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is obviously gonna be a multi-chappie…and I'm doing this what 4 months since it's due…I'm such a bad onee-chan…*smacks self* Gomen Kamochi-chan!~ T^T<strong>

**Press that pweety button below to tell me what ya think of this…it would be really appreciated!**

**Ja ne**

_Tanni ;3_


	2. Alina and a Kiss

**Heywoooooooh another chapter for this...I was reading it over for a friend and I just found it to be too..."soft". So I want to continue it and hope that I can put in a lemon scene where it's not too cheesy...When that time comes I'll change it to a M.**

**Warning: Really...I don't know...just writing as I go along...whatever pops up is written and read over...un-beta-d**

Disclaimer: I don't own shiznit...=.=

* * *

><p>Toshiro POV<p>

I closed the sleek black door, and settled into the leather seats placing my messenger bag beside me. I felt the limo, pull into a drive, my body shifting to the movement. I slipped on glasses so I won't be affected when using my laptop. I slipped in a satellite Wi-Fi card into my USB port and booted the machine up. I was greeted with the picture of smiling Karin, looking dazed out of her window, chin in palm. I smiled instinctively at the sight as it warmed my heart...cold to the outside world. She was my haven of warmth and serenity...I look at her and I feel at peace...all my current troubles are swept away. I spent the rest of the drive, in silence scrutinizing the picture as if it were the first time.

"I'm sure you will have a great day, Master Toshiro," the driver said, casting a mischievous look behind.

I returned the kind smile he gave with one of my own before answering,

"Yes...it shall be very productive,"

Pretty soon, the top spire of a dome could be seen, peeking from a distance over trees. The car turned in through the gate, with a sign that said, "Karukara High "_Ad Astra Per Aspera_"".

"Through Difficulties to Excellence," I instantly translated under his breath.

I observed the closed off school grounds, which were packed with students wearing the school uniform. Greys and white speckled the lawns as students reunited with lively chatter and familiar romping. I didn't see one particular raven and gave up when we pulled up in front of the main building. I slipped my glasses off and put my laptop away in my messenger bag.

"Have a nice day, Master Toshiro," the driver said from the front of the car.

"Thanks," I mumbled, opening the door and stepping out.

A somewhat crowd had gathered to see who came out of the limousine but it was normal as all commoners did the same. See a limo and get nosy.

Author POV

Toshiro refrained from rolling his eyes at the sudden attention he received. See a limo and get nosy...typical commoners. He walked up the steps in to the main building, entering into what would seem to be chaos. He was met by a wave of noise from students seeing each other once again. He took in his surroundings and proceed to the shoe holding area. He read along the names tacked to the boxes before seeing his own. He began replacing his outside shoes with inside and noticed that the people around him began to lower their voices. He straightened up and hitched his bag around his hip, to rest against his backside, and began to walk to the Student Services offices, wherever they might be. As he walked, the voices became more softer and he could hear the already loli-gagging of the girls who spoke in a rush. He didn't pay any of them a second glance and just continued to walk forward in the hallway before turning randomly a corner.

"OOF!"

He stumbled a bit back, before looking down to see the person who bumped into him. His eyes widened at the sight; a huge phenomenon of grey meeting turquoise. He blinked dumbly as the girl rubbed her nose.

"Sorry...didn't see you there," she apologized, rubbing her nose, delicately.

He kept staring at her...she hasn't changed a bit. Except the 6 silver rings circling the top of one ear and the silver tongue piercing I got a glimpse at. And her outfit. Well it was tomboyish as it could get.

"Uh...hello?"

The button shirt, adjusted, was un-tucked and the top 3 buttons unbuttoned to reveal a white camisole undereath a black v-neck, fitted to her curves. Her grey pleated skirt was not too short nor not too long, about two thirds down the thigh. He slightyl tanned, toned legs were naked besides the thick rubber elastic bracelets circling her ankles.

"Earth to human~"

A hand waving in front of his eyes brought him back to earth suddenly, as he blinked rapidly into reality.

"Oh sorry,"

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" she smirked.

"Now I wouldn't say, necessarily,"

The girl nodded at the quick response.

"Well I haven't seen you around these hallways, you new right?"

"Yeah, trying to find the Student Services office actually,"

"Oh yeah you are actually walking in the right way," she smiled, "follow me,"

Toshiro followed the girl, watching her from behind. Another note of change; her hair was seemingly longer from the messy bun it was in. He smiled familiarly but relaxed his face when she turned.

"Here we are, newbie," she said, pointing at the door on their left.

"Thank you very much," he said politely, nodding.

"No problem," she said as she brushed past him and into the crowd that had now moved to their respective classes.

The bell rang, as a reason for such actions. He turned towards the door and walked in, going up to the front desk. A woman with glasses was typing away, almost robotically. She didn't even notice when Toshiro approached until the snow haired, cleared his throat.

"I'll be right there in a moment," she replied instantly.

She typed a few more characters before pushing the glasses up, a habit common to those who wear them, and looked at him straight in the face.

"How may I help you?"

"Good morning I'm To-"

"Mr. Hitsugaya, welcome to the KHS," continuing to type.

"G-Glad to be here," he stuttered a little stunned that she knew who he was by just hearing one character of his name.

"This is your schedule for this semester, it is due to change upon the start of each new semester," she said handing him a sheet of paper with one hand, the other still typing, "also the map of the school and the school calendar," she continued still handing him sheets of papers, "Your handbook will have all the rules, curriculum and datebook,"

Toshiro dumbly accepted the items. This woman worked fast.

"You should get all of your textbooks on the arrival of your classes since today is not a block day*" she continued typing while speaking, "and again," she stopped typing, "Welcome to Karakura High," she said giving a small smile.

Of all the things Toshiro witnessed in the 3 minute time space he's known her, that smile was the most human aspect he could pick up on.

"Thank you, Miss-" he looked on the name plate for the first time, "Mrs. Kyoraku,"

"You are very welcome, now hurry on to class," and she was back to typing.

Toshiro turned and walked away out of the office. He looked at the map he had received and walked to his first destination. Homeroom. He stood outside door listening to a somewhat high voice in the middle of introducing herself to the class.

"Ohayo minna-san! My name is Yahiru Kusajishi but you can call me Yahu-sensei,"

He slid the door open to see the most backwards scene he had ever seen...

"Ah a newbie student...come in come in," the pinkette little girl said in her high squeaky voice.

He walked in, and looked at the chalkboard to see the girl's name in her characters and her position...Guidance Counsellor.

"Okay minna-san, we have a new student joining our homeroom today," she clapped her hands excitedly, "please introduce yourself,"

"Good morning," he started a little thrown off, "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya,"

A few murmurs went through the class and some girls chittered excitedly. A chair scraped back, and his eyes snapped to see the raven standing up, he mouth a gape.

"Karin-chan is something wrong?" Yahiru asked.

"Uh...no...sorry," she stuttered sitting down, with a calculating stare at her desk.

"Well if nothing's wrong...Toshiro-kun you can get the seat next to Karin-chan, ne?"

"Thank you,"

The class was silent as Toshiro walked down the row to the mentioned seat, his footsteps tapping on the linoleum floor. He draped his messenger bag on the back of the seat and pulled back to sit.

"Little Toshi?"

Toshiro turned with a small smirk on his lips.

"Took you long enough, commoner," he whispered back.

"Since you and Toshiro-kun seem to know each other, how about you show him around the campus, Karin-chan?"

"H-Hai sensei," Karin answered at her name, snapping from her steady gaze of the boy's eyes.

Whispers went around the class, as each head turned to glance at the pair. A sharp smack on the table brought them to attention.

"SO! Let's get this homeroom started shall we?"

"Sensei?"

"Yes, my student,"

"How old are you?"

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH*

"Oh my god, what was that for," another student groaned, nursing his ear.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't hear you over the loud screech of chalk against board, nya?"

*BRING*

"Oh there's the bell, if you guys need any counselling I'll be in room 307~" and she was off like a shot.

The students started idle chatter while they got their bags and walked out the room to their first class of the year. Karin was staring out the window in her own thoughts, thoroughly running through events mere seconds ago. How can she forget? The intimidating glare that was set in his eyes, even though his lips were smiling; they screamed confidence in it's turquoise aqua colour.

"So, tour guide where should my American Lit be?"

"Huh?"

Toshiro just looked at her with an amused smile on his perfect lips. She caught herself staring at them and cleared her throat.

"Why are you in this school?" was the first thing that flew out her mouth.

"Hmm...I guess to learn," Toshiro suggested with mockery.

'Great job, Captain Obvious,' she slapped herself mentally.

"I mean why THIS school...aren't you some rich daddy's son...aren't you supposed to be in some all-boys boarding elite school,"

"I'd rather not get raped in my sleep," he snorted.

"That's so stereotype," Karin retorted.

"So is thinking that rich kids go to single-sex boarding schools,"

...

"Okay fine you win,"

"As I've always done,"

"You're still the cocky bastard huh?"

"And you're the nosy commoner?"

"Atleast answer this one question,"

"Shoot,"

"Why come to this school...this is not exactly the best nor up to your status' standard,"

"Probably I want to go at a different pace for a change," he whispered.

Karin now realized how close their faces were to each other, she was practically leaning out her seat and so was he. She cleared her throat and backed off, a little flustered.

"Lemme see your schedule,"

He handed the paper to her. She scanned the paper before pulling out hers and held them together.

"We have the same schedule..."

"Well would ya look at that," Toshiro said, obvious sarcasm behind his voice.

Karin raised an eyebrow...

"So let's go to our class, or we'll be late,"

He got up slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking away. Karin stood up too but walked behind him, giving her the chance to stare at him in thought.

'Coincidence?' she frowned.

'She's still the same,' he smirked.

* * *

><p>"And that's all for this introduction, tomorrow should be a full day of classes so bring your textbooks," the teacher said, shifting his pink floral robe sleeves down.<p>

Karin packed away her books, until a shadow was cast over her desk. She looked up, expecting the turqoise orbs peering down at her. She was officially used to them as those eyes will be in every class for the rest of the year. How does he do it, she wondered. Money came the obvious answer.

"So aren't you going to show me the rest of the school?" he smirked.

She sighed.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Being in every class is considered stalking?" he asked with feigned innocence.

"You'd have to be more specific," she added, "c'mon, rich boy,"

Toshiro shook his head in amusement before following the girl outside the biology classrom. They were on the lowest level in the school so they just walked up on flight of stairs and down the other before walking out the side door of the school main bulding. They walked for a bit, when Karin involuntarily shivered when the wind had picked up a bit.

"Chilly?" Toshiro asked, genuinely concerned.

"Naw, I'm okay...so what you've been up to all these 6 years,"

"Korea," he answered, "my dad shipped me off to some all-boys boarding school,"

"And you say that I'm stereotypical? It's predictable," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she snipped, "So right in front of us is the football field where we have out games, we have more of them over yonder but that's just for practice," she pointed in front of her, "There is also the nurse's office...that little yellow house and Daniel's Hall where the math classes are kept..." she pointed as they walked across a pedestrian crossing to the sidewalk. They walked and walked until she stopped and pointed some more.

"Over there is the boarding houses, that's the Uzumaki House, Uchiha House and Inuzuka House, which are all boys, and the Hyuuga House, Yamanaka House and Haruno houses for all the girls," she pointed respectively.

She pointed out some more stuff as we walked until we ended up under a tree. It was a huge cherry tree, baring its blazing leaves for all the campus. As the wind picked up some more, the leaves fell, dancing with the wind, in twirls and flutters.

"This here, is good old Alina," she said, placing an affectionate hand on the tree.

"You named a tree,"

"No, the school did actually, to commemorate someone,"

"So I'm guessing someone died here?"

She nodded her head.

"Alina was a national honor's student, our student council president and was loved by everyone in the late 70s," she started catching a leaf in her hand, stroking its veins, "she was always seen under this tree...but one day due to a tragic train accident, she died," she spoke in a faraway voice.

Toshiro stared at her as another wind swept past them, her raven bangs moving gracefully with it. His breath caught at the image, burned into his memory like all those years before.

"Some claimed they saw her ghost afterwards, reading the books and eating pocky, said she smiled and waved at them," she chuckled a little, "ever since then, they name it after her," she let the leaf she had in her hand go, "Did you know that they thought I was her reincarnation because they said I looked exactly like her, hmph! Impossible because I'm not conservative like her...but I heard she had a child before she died...looks deceive people," she shrugged.

They both stood there look up at the waving branches as if inviting them to climb.

"Hey let's climb this thing,"

"Huh?"

Toshiro shrugged.

"Just feel like it," and he jumped to the nearest branch, grasping onto it and pulling himself up.

He didn't hear the movement of following but when he settle down the girl was busy making a makeshift shorts of her skirt but tucking it. She also pulled up and sat on a branch, perpendicular to Toshiro's. There they could look over one of the buildings to other ones, placed systematically together.

"They also call this the fate tree...where things 'happen',"

"Really,"

"Mhm...so usually, confessions and break-ups, smiles and tears are shed here," she said still looking at the scenery before her.

"That's a little cliche don't you think,"

"Yup...you see those things in manga and dramas," she agreed.

Toshiro snorted as he swung his feet. By now, the students had basically gone home and the dorm students were heading towards their dorms. So it was moderately empty with the end of school rush ending.

"You have not changed one bit," Toshiro added.

"I could say that about you, you're still the little shorty I knew who was afraid of a mouse," she snorted.

"Hey I'm taller than you, thank you very much," he retorted.

"I'm 5"5...and you're about 3 inches taller," she stated matter-of-factly, "so you're shorter than most of the guys here,"

"You love to run your mouth, commoner,"

"Only when I speak the truth,"

"Sometimes you are to be seen, and not heard,"

"Right back at you, little boy,"

"Maybe you can use that mouth for better purposes than ranting out foolishness,"

By then Karin had noticed how close they'd come together, enough for her to feel the sweet, hot breath of Toshiro fan over her lips.

She glanced down at them, before going back to staring at his big, bright and mesmerizing eyes. She could lose herself to them...

Toshiro noticed the small movement of her eyes, unconsciously moved forward a little. Was it him or were they getting closer, centimetre at a time, strainingly slow. Both gripped the center of the tree, so as not to fall as they leaned closer. Karin's eyes fluttered close as she felt soft lips, lightly and hesitantly press against hers, a feather in pressure. But soon, they grew bolder as they slowly moved against hers, and she answered right back with pecks of her own. Somehow, she felt something else than physical attraction in this kiss...some hidden passion, that she knew she was holding back but wanted to let it go. It pained her body to no, exactly give in to the boy kissing her, until an image flashed in her mind.

By that time Toshiro had pulled back, a hand cupping her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes before panic filled hers.

"Um...Uh...I gotta go! Dinner...um..." and she jumped out the tree her skirt returning from there tucks as she grabbed her bag and raced away.

Toshiro watched her run, and was stunned.

"Heh," he silently snickered to himself.

Well isn't she ironic...kiss him out of the blue and be bold...but now she's scampering like a little mouse.

"Well isn't that nice, Hitsugaya's back,"

Toshiro looked down to look at eyes looking up at him. He frowned mentally but kept a smirk on his face. He jumped down to face the person.

"Long time no see," Toshiro muttered.

"Che," the boy spat.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT THAT'S ABOUT IT! RxR guys to make me happy~ I'll try to update a story at christmas ne?<strong>


End file.
